


escaping horizon's eyes

by eggtarts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Gore, Other, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of 13 people find themselves being tested through challenges that requires more than just knowledge and physical abilities; the end loop however - everyone dies only to wake up in different place; memories from before are no longer remembered as bonds are to be made again. They face on more challenges, meet more of the unknown and fond stronger bonds. Question is : Will they ever wonder why that their countless death results on being waken into a different situation, much less not recalling of what had happened after their waking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	escaping horizon's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title : [escaping horizon's eyes series] prologue :: where it all begins  
> Characters : SEVENTEEN members  
> Paring : will be revealed later; OT13 verse.  
> Genre : Sci-fi AU, Dreamscape AU, Angst  
> Rating : PG-13?  
> Warning : Character's death, suicide, slight gore?  
> Synopsis : " Everything turned black and before he knew, he had woke up to a whole different surrounding with no memories of what had happened before. " ((This is the synopsis for the prologue))  
> A/N : This is my very first seventeen series which will only be posted in my livejournal and not my tumblr for tracking purposes. It's also my very first series in a long while and also my first hand try in sci-fi/dreamscape au. Pardon me if anything doesn't make sense. These plots aren't even properly planned and I writing this series based on impulse and random flow of ideas. Inspired from the ideas of Maze Runner and dream. 
> 
> This series is crossposted from my livejournal. Hover over here to read other seventeen one-shots and also do follow my tumblr and twitter, if you want to! You can also make requests!

The sound of footsteps quicken against the cold, wet pavement. The rain poured heavily but there was no room for comfort - much less to stop and catch a breath. With heavy beating heart and ragged breath, four boys were running as if their lives depends on it - in which, their lives do. "We can't let that thing catch up to us, they got the rest and we're the only ones left.", one of them spoke out, words coming out almost breathless.

"I'll try and distract it while you guys try to tackle it, aite?", another one spoke out and acted on impulse - as if almost practiced; his legs picked up speed before he was climbing the rocky, slippery walls with all his might while the other had just went on with what was impromptuly planned, no words or objections being exchanged because they couldn't even spare a word or two anymore. The oldest among the four had spoke of his words and the remaining three act out.

"It's pretty stubborn. Compared to the ones before-", one of the three, who's words were slightly slurred, spoke out. "Could you distract it with your tricks, Hansol?", the make spoke to one out of the other two remaining. "I could. I need Soonyoung's agility to help me though, Jihoon.", the younger male, Hansol, responded breathily as he glanced at the spoken male earlier. "Alright.", the other male, Jihoon, responded though unwilling; in fact, they couldn't spare anymore lives as there's only four of them but he needed to save Seungcheol. He needed all of them to be saved, to be truthful.

"Don't get hurt.", Jihoon spoke out as the other two nodded before making their way to the same walls where the other male, Seungcheol, had climbed. Jihoon watched as the other two climbed before he reaches out for the knife that was strapped to his calves because he was the attacker of the group. He waited while seeking refuge from a blind spot where he could attack the 'thing' had took chase of them. He sees Seungcheol luring it to where he was at as the other two diverted its attention from time to time whenever it comes close to the other older male. It was as if they were playing a game of monkey ball: only that it was dangerous. It wasn't soon when Jihoon sees his opportunity of taking a strike through its heart and he does.

He had managed to strike the knife he had in hand to the 'skull' of the thing despite the struggle it was giving him from all the tossing and turning, but with all means, Jihoon persistently held the knife in hand before roughly and with all might, dragged his knife to a certain level of its body parts, causing a great force of damage. It took a while before the 'monster' landed with a brutal force, lifelessly laying to its death as pool of green liquid, it's blood, spilled from the event of happening. Jihoon takes the time to catch his breath, slumping as well from all the running and from last bit of strength he had used on killing the mutant thing.

The other boys cheered in joy, their lives saved if it weren't for Jihoon. But their moments reduced to silence when a soft beep could be heard from dead mutant, if not, from in it. The four male glanced at one another before glancing back at the corpse but before anyone could react properly, the beeping had not only turned loud but had attacked one of them, ending the male's life as his partner, yelled in agony, only to be picked up by Seungcheol, who had urged him to run.

"But Soonyoung-", the agonized male, Hansol, choked on his words, his legs had gone week and was by then picked up by Seungcheol, who took on running. "There's no time to be sad. It was a rule we made. It was something we all agreed.", Jihoon quickly responded, catching up to Seungcheol. "But-- Jihoon!", the younger male's word was cut short when the unknown 'beeping' thing had caught up to them, ending the life of yet another male.

Frustrated, Hansol had urged the other older male to let him down, wanting to take on whatever it was. He didn't care. That thing could fly and would more than likely end their life. It was to die first or to die later. "Run away, Seungcheol. I'll try and distract it.", Hansol spoke out, his words caught up on his emotions as he fishes out his pocket knife, something given by one of their friends, whose life had ended up earlier.

"But-" "Just go. Please.", the younger male had cut off the other male's sentence and had take off running to the direction of the unknown species to lure it and attack it. Seungcheol, however, couldn't bring himself to run away. He was the oldest of the other 12 and by right, he should have protected them all. His legs were weak and he had seen the other male taken a damage, something of which he should have done in place instead. "Wait! Hansol no-", Seungcheol's word came out loudly but his words were too pointless went the other had only bitterly smiled at him, mouthing 'I'm sorry' before pulling out the hand bomb he had made before putting it to blast. Their remains scattered.

Everything went eerily cold. Seungcheol was lost in words; he shivered and was more than traumatized. It wasn't the first that someone had took their own lives but now that he was left alone, it had suddenly dawned to him that he was indeed alone and the events of happening went to fast for him to stomach everything. "I- I..", he mumbled his words to no one in particular. Silence took over for the few minutes before Seungcheol began screaming and crying in agony, blaming himself for the lost of his mates and partner.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD. YOU TOOK EVERYONE I LOVED. WHY ARE YOU FUCKING DOING THIS?", Seungcheol yelled out in frustration to no one in particular. He went on screaming whatever came to his mind without thinking. At this point he couldn't care if any other mutant had came to get him. He rather be better off dead than to be alone. "EVERYONE'S DEAD- IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GO ON? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO--", his words were cut off as he collapses. Everything turned black and before he knew, he had woke up to a whole different surrounding with no memories of what had happened before.

A/N : Yay so the prologue is done. I hope you guys roughly get the idea on what is going on. And well, if it's not obvious the parings that are shown are of Seungcheol/Jihoon, Hansol/Soonyoung. These paring came off random as I used the random rolling paper method ok. I hope you guys enjoy this prologue and it would be also nice if you would leave a comment!


End file.
